Mi niñera Snape
by alwaysuntilthend
Summary: SEVMIONE. Un accidente en pociones, hace que Hermione tenga 5 años y Severus 26. ¿Que sucederá cuando Severus tenga que cuidar de ella? ¿Y cuando vuelvan a su edad normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi niñera Snape**

**Disclaimer: **Nada recocnocible con la saga me pertenece, solo la idea de este fanfic.

Capitulo uno

Todo estaba tranquilo en el castillo. Hacia unos meses que Harry había derrotado a Voldemort. Ahora el y el inepto de Weasley estudiaban en la academia de Aurores. Granger por su parte había decidido hacerlo todo por el camino que tocaba, así pues ahora repetía su séptimo curso. En ese preciso momento, la joven se encontraba en clase de pociones. Y aquí es donde llegamos hasta él.

Ese profesor huraño, serio y misterioso. Había servido a Dumbledore desde antes de la muerte de los Potter. Había ayudado al trío dorado desde las sombras. No esperaba que le fuese reconocido ese trabajo, pues sabía que el Lord lo mataría y no haría nada para remediarlo. No tenia sentido vivir. Pero por lo visto sus ideas no eran compartidas. Cuando ya había entregado sus recuerdos a Potter, apareció Fawkes el fénix de Dumbledore. Entre las lágrimas del fénix y un poco de ayuda de la joven Granger había sobrevivido. Y ahora mismo se encontraba dando clase a los Griffindor y Slytherin de séptimo curso.

Estaba revisando la poción del señor Longbottom, que se sentaba junto a Granger. La poción de ella estaba perfecta pero la de Neville era un completo desastre. El caldero empezó a burbujear, y segundos antes de explotar Neville se escondió bajo la mesa. El contenido del caldero salió disparado empapando a Hermione la mayor parte y un poco en su pecho. Despidió a toda la clase menos a la chica Granger. Intentó con una infinidad de hechizos retirarle los restos de poción de encima pero parecía que se hubiese enganchado al cuerpo de la chica. De repente ambos cayeron desmayados al suelo.

Despertó, no podía abrir los ojos ni mover ningún músculo, también tenía dificultades para pensar con coherencia. Un llanto estridente se coló en su mente y le hizo reaccionar. Como si esa hubiese sido la señal todos sus músculos funcionaban y su mente funcionaba ala perfección.

Se levantó del suelo rápidamente, se sintió más ágil. Entonces vio la fuente del llanto. Reconoció a una Hermione Granger de unos 5 años aproximadamente. Claro. La poción rejuvenecedora les afectó más de lo que debía. Se miró en un espejo cercano, tenía el cuerpo de un joven de 26 años.

En ese momento llegó Dumbledore, después de hablar con el y enviar una muestra al laboratorio de investigación de pociones del ministerio acordaron que dado que el tampoco podía ser visto con esta apariencia, se quedaría en sus aposentos cuidando de Hermione. Dirían que los habían enviado a San Mungo y que estaban en cuarentena por que no sabían si los efectos de la poción eran contagiosos.

Así pues comenzó su aventura. Cuidar a una niña de 5 años, Dumbledore había confirmado sus edades. Severus Snape maestro pocionista, espía doble del bando de Dumbledore y ahora NIÑERA.

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, será una historia de humor, nada de dramas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi niñera Snape**

**Diclaimer**: Nada reconocible con la saga me pertenece. Únicamente la idea.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews.

**Mama Shmi**: Muchas gracias por tus consejos y dudas ya que me han hecho pensar en cosas que no me habría dado cuenta por mi sola.

Disfrutad del capítulo.

**Capítulo 2**

La mañana llegó a Hogwarts. Era sábado, Severus Snape se removió en la cama, unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo habían despertado. Después de vestirse con un sencillo hechizo acomodó a Hermione en la cama y la dejó que siguiera durmiendo. Salió a su despacho.

-Oh Severus siento despertarte pero esta noche he estado investigando.- Dijo Albus con una leve sonrisa- Me ha llegado la respuesta del laboratorio, dicen que la poción que elimine los efectos tardará más o menos un mes. -Severus asintió levemente para dar a entender que seguía escuchando.- He averiguado que sucede, como a la señorita Granger le alcanzó la mayor parte de poción ella ha perdido también la capacidad mental de su edad, pero con el antídoto todo volverá a ser como antes. Pero tu como recibiste una poca cantidad únicamente ha afectado a tu físico.

-¿Vamos a seguir con la mentira de que estamos en San Mungo?

-Si, Slughorn te sustituirá en clase hasta que puedas volver a tu apariencia normal.

-De acuerdo.- En ese justo momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió y salió una pequeña Hermione con una camiseta de manga corta negra muy grande le llagaba más allá de sus rodillas.

-Hola pequeña- Dijo Albus.

-¿Donde esta mi mami?- Preguntó la niña ligeramente asustada.

-Verás cielo, tus padres ahora están lejos y no pueden cuidar de ti así que te quedarás con nosotros aquí y él -Dijo señalando a Severus- te cuidará.

Entonces Hermione se acercó lentamente a Severus le miró a la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa muy inocente.

-Hola, soy Hermione ¿Tú cómo te llamas?. Preguntó ella sin asustarse ante la mirada seria que tenía el hombre.

Severus pensó que con la niña pequeña iba a tener muchos problemas si seguía con su carácter habitual, así que haría un gran esfuerzo por ser lo más dulce posible.

-Yo soy Severus. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, yo os dejo aquí que os vayáis conociendo. -Dijo Albus andando hacia la puerta.- Severus, la clase de pociones ha sido trasladada al cuarto piso, en las mazmorras solo podemos entrar nosotros tres y Minerva nadie puede entrar sin nuestro permiso, así tenéis un poco de libertad dentro del castillo. Cuídala muy bien y intenta darle cariño, esta situación no será fácil.

-Adiós Albus.

-Adiós señor- Dijo Hermione agitando su mano en el aire.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación se encontraron un baúl con una nota.

"Esta ropa le servirá a la joven Granger.

Albus D."

Severus amplió un poco su armario y con un toque de varita hizo que la ropa se colocase.

-¡Alaa! ¿Eso es magia?

-Si, y tu también podrás hacer cuando seas más mayor. -Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y alzaba a la pequeña Hermione para sentarla en su regazo.- ¿Que te apetece hacer?

-Tengo sueño.- Dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos con una de sus manitas.

-Vale pues venga vuelve a la cama.

-¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? Mami siempre se queda.

A Severus esto le costaba mucho, el no sabía ser cariñoso. Pero se prometió que daría a Hermione todo el cariño que él de pequeño no tuvo. No respondió únicamente se sentó con la espalda en la cabecera de la cama y dejó que Hermione recostase su cabeza en su regazo.

De un momento a otro ante la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente él tambien se quedó dormido.

Se despertó por que había notado movimientos en la cama. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Hermione saltando en el colchón. Cuando la fué a atrapar esta saltó de la cama y corrió hacia su despacho.

-Oye, ven aquí. ¡Te voy a atrapar! -Y entonces comenzó a correr tras ella salieron al pasillo pero en dos zancadas grandes Severus la alcanzó y la levantó por las axilas. Hermione empezó a reír sin control, entonces el la acercó un poco y ella se agarró a su cuerpo como un koala.

La hora de comer fue una odisea, Hermione no quería comer lo que le habían servido los elfos.

Después de comer Albus les envió otro baúl con cosas para que la pequeña Hermione se entretuviese, libros, muchos libros, un quit de pociones infantil y más juegos muggles. Hermione se pasó la tarde leyendo "El Principito" mientras Severus leia un libro sobre pociones anotando indicaciones en el margen.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas?- Dijo Snape al ver que hermione se levantaba del suelo.

-Ya he acabado el libro, no se que hacer. ¿Por que no tienes tele?

-No me gusta ver la televisión, es una perdida de tiempo y no aprendes nada en comparación a un buen libro.

-A mi tampoco me gusta ver la tele.

Severus miró su reloj de muñeca, las 7 de la tarde. Tenian que cenar y asearse, Hermione aún no tenia edad para bañarse sola así que lo tendría que hacer el. Que suplicio pensó.

Los elfos sirvieron un poco de puré de patatas junto con un poco de pollo a la plancha y limón.

-Hay que bañarte.- Le dijo severus a Hermione.

Hermione asintió, no le veia importancia a que Severus le ayudase a bañarse. Dado a su inocencia aún no entendía la incomodidad de Severus ante este acto.

Así pues Severus llenó la bañera con agua caliente y espuma de olor a jazmín. Hermione entró sola en la bañera y ella sola se empezó a asear. Severus se quedó alli vigilando que no le pasase nada únicamente tubo que ayudarla a enjabonarse la espalda y retirarse el jabón del cabello. Por suerte la espuma era suficiente y no vió nada indebido. Depués le ayudó a colocarse su pelele rosa. (N/A: Aquí llamamos peleles a esos pijamas que cubren todo el cuerpo incluso los pies.)

La acostó en la cama y se adentró el en el baño. Salió a los pocos minutos con el pelo un poco humedo y un pantalón de seda negro con una camiseta de algodón gris de manga corta. Se acostó en la cama en el lado contrario que Hermione intentando no despertarla. Cuando estubo completamente acomodado Hermione se acercó a él i se acurrucó abrazando su pecho. Él la abrazó posando su mano que curbía gran parte de la espalda de la pequeña y incluso parte de la cintura.

* * *

><p>La primera semana pasó bastante rapido, recibían noticias del exterior mediante Albus o el profeta. Los amigos de Hermione al segundo día después de que el director les advirtiese una infinidad de veces que no podían visitarla por que era peligroso y que las cartas no le llegarían a San Mungo dejaron de insistir.<p>

Hermione y Severus no tenían nada que hacer, ni deberes ni preparar clases asíq ue ella siempre conseguía convencerlo para que jugase. Le encantaba correr por todas las mazmorras intentando que él no la atrapase. Cosa siempre imposible por que debido a su tamaño en dos pasos largos la alcanzaba mientras ella reía. También le gustaba mucho sentarse en los Hombros de Severus y que el la llevase por algunos desiertos jardines de Hogwarts donde no encontrarían ningún estudiante.

Albus siempre que lso encontraba por las mazmorras juntos reia. Era muy gracioso ver a Hermione que apenas medía un metro a la altura de la cadera se Snape ya que este medía 1,90 metros.

A mediados de la tercera semana se encontraban regresando a las habitaciones de Severus depués de que Hermione hubiese estado huyendo de él.

-¿Me aupas?- Dijo minetras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba para que él la cargase. -Estoy muy cansada.

Severus la cogió por debajo de los brazos y la cargó a un costado con una mano bajo sus piernas. Hermione se sujeto con las manos en el cuello del profesor y las piernas las apretó contra su cintura.

Al llegar a las habitaciones Severus se percató de que la pequeña Hermione estaba dormida con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

**Gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo llegará pronto.**


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE

Hola!

Quiero pedir perdon a todos los lectores/as. Siento mucho no haber actualizado la novela, però debo decir que este año ha sido nefasto, se me ha acumulado el trabajo en el instituto (Bachillerato es muy estresante) y he estado hasta arriba de problemas personales.

Reconozco que yo soy de las que odia quedase a medias con una historia pero no he tenido más remedio ya que la inspiracion y relajacion que necesito para escribir se me esfumaron hace mucho.

Prometo que acabaré la novela, pero no puedo aclarar cuando por que no se cuando podré.

Un beso!


End file.
